criminal_case_fanonfandomcom-20200224-history
The Death of a Girl/Dialogues
Death of a Girl Chapter: ' ' ''' '''Chef John Williams: '''Hi Officer Gold, today we gotta new Case. '''Officer Gold: '''What is it? '''Chief John Williams: '''It is a Girl have been killed by Killer in a Shopping Mall take your Partner Johnny Lima '''Officer Gold: '''Hi Jhonny, Nice to meet you. '''Jhonny Lima: '''Hi Officer Gold, Nice to meet you too. '''Cheif John William: '''Go to the Roadside Way. '''Officer Gold: '''Great! Let's go. (Heading to Roadside Way.) Find Cycle, Death Body, Pistol Gun and Plate (Player found Death Body.) YOU FOUND NEW ARTICLE (Player found Pistol Gun.) YOU FOUND NEW ARTICLE (Player found rest of the Things.) '''Jhonny Lima: '''We found a Death Body and a Pistol Gun.So that means the Killer have shoot the Girl with Pistol Gun. Great!. '''Chief John Williams: '''Examine the Pistol Gun and Otospy the Body. (Player Examine the Pistol Gun and Atospy the Body.) '''Jhonny Lima: '''A bullet came from the Body Chef. '''Chief Jhon Williams: '''Ok. What about the Pistol Gun? '''Johnny Lima: '''There is a Blood in the Gun. '''Chief John Williams: '''So go to Dr. Lonhana Hospital. '''Jhonny Lima: '''Great! Let's go. (Heading to Dr. Lonhana's Hospital.) Find Injection, Bird, Plate with Blood and Zebra Toy. (Player found Plate with Blood.) YOU FOUND NEW ARTICLE (Player found Rest of the Things.) '''Dr. Lonhana: '''Hi Officer Gold, I am Dr. Lonhana '''Officer Gold: '''Hi Dr. Lonhana, do you a girl name killed by a Killer? '''Dr. Lonhana: '''Oh that girl. Her name is '''Lisa Levthion. Jhonny Lima: 'Ok but we gotta talk to you in Police Station. YOU GOT NEW SUSPECT (Talk to Dr. Lonhana for 1 Star) '''Dr. Lonhana: '''What! I did'nt kill Her maybe you gotta be kidding. '''Jhonny Lima: '''We are not kidding where is the girl only is our Question. '''Dr. Lonhana: '''Maybe she's in Her Mom's House. '''Jhonny Lima: '''Alright let's go! Thanks Dr. Lonhana. (Analyse the Blood 1:00.) (Analyse finshed.) '''Jhonny Lima: '''Alright! we find new Killer's Info Chef John Williams. '''Chief John Williams: '''What is it? '''Jhonny Lima: '''The Killer has AB+ Blood '''Chief John Williams: '''Good Job!. YOU FIND NEW KILLER'S INFO (Heading to Lisa's Mom House.) FIND Plate, Dog Food, Camera (Player finds Camera.) YOU FIND NEW ARTICLE (Player finds rest of the things.) '''Julian Levthion: '''Hi, I am Lisa's Mom. Do you know where is my Daughter. '''Jhonny Lima: '''She's dead do you know this? '''Julian Levthion: '''What! I will what do who did to my Daughter like this. '''Jhonny Lima: '''Alright let's finish talking at the Police Station. YOU GOT NEW SUSPECT '''Jhonny Lima: '''What is this Camera we gotta check it in the Police Station too. (Talk to Julian Levthion.) '''Jhonny Lima: '''Did you kill her giving Poison!? '''Julian Levthion: '''No way! How would I killed when she go to the Shopping Mall. '''Jhonny Lima: '''So let's go to the Shopping Mall!. (Examine the Camera.) (Player examines the Camera.) '''Jhonny Lima: '''What! the Camera is Showing the video how Lisa died. '''Jhonny Lima: '''Great! so let's go to the Shopping Mall!. (Heading to Shopping Mall.) FIND Basket Ball, Pizza Packet, Cigarette Packet. (Player find's Cigarette Packet and Pizza Packet.) YOU FOUND 2 NEW ARTICLES (The player finds rest of the Things.) '''Jhonny Lima: '''Chef, We find the Cigarette Packet and the Pizza Packet. '''Chief John Williams: '''Why don't you Examine that two things. '''Jhonny Lima: '''That's great! Let's go for it. (Examine Pizza Packet and Cigarette Packet.) (Player Exmine the Pizza Packe and Cigarette Packet .) '''Jhonny Lima: '''Chef we have two good News. '''Chief John Williams: '''What is that!. '''Jhonny Lima: '''We found two Killer's Info!. ' ''' '''Chief John Williams: '''Great Job!. YOU FIND TWO KILLER'S INFO (Go to Chapter two for 3 stars.) '''CHAPTER 2 '''Jhonny Lima|: '''We gotta need to check maybe the Supermarket. Let's Go! (Heading to Supermarket.) FIND Ring, Plate, Joker. (Player found the Ring.) YOU FOUND NEW ARTICLES (Player found rest of the Things.) '''Jhonny Lima: '''It's a ring found in the Supermarket Chief.